warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Warhammer 40,000: Space Hulk (Videojuego - 2013)
Warhammer 40,000: Space Hulk es un videojuego táctico basado en turnos para PC. Es una representación en 3D digital basada en el juego de tablero homónimo de Games Workshop, y por ello se ambienta en el Pecio Espacial Pecado de Condenación. En este videojuego controlamos a los Marines Espaciales del Capítulo de los Ángeles Sangrientos en su lucha contra los abominables xenos conocidos como Genestealers. Recrea la experiencia clásica del claustrofóbico escenario del juego de mesa para un jugador y cuenta con un sistema multijugador multiplataforma entre PC, Mac e iOS. Jugabilidad Inicialmente publicado como juego de mesa en 1989, Space Hulk ha tenido múltiples expansiones y ediciones hasta su limitada 3ª Edición que salió en 2009 y su reedición en 2014. Space Hulk se basa en la campaña "Pecado de Condenación" del juego de mesa Warhammer 40,000 (3ª Edición) que incluye 12 misiones para un jugador y una campaña cooperativa. El modo multijugador permite a los jugadores enfrentarse en tensas batallas uno contra uno mientras un jugador controla a los Marines Espaciales y su oponente a los Genestealers en una sangrienta batalla por la dominación. La funcionalidad multiplataforma en el sistema multijugador permite a los jugadores competir contra sus amigos ya sea jugando en PC, Mac o dispositivos móviles. El editor de niveles puede utilizarse para diseñar escenarios y niveles propios, compartirlos online y explorar otras creaciones hechas por la comunidad de jugadores. Características Principales *Escuadra de Exterminadores de los Ángeles Sangrientos *Temibles Genestealers con una desafiante IA *Entornos y escenarios temáticos en 3D *Campaña para un jugador basada en el pecio "Pecado de Condenación" *Multijugador uno contra uno recreando la experiencia del juego de mesa contra un amigo *Multijugador multiplataforma entre PC, Mac e iOS *Editor de niveles con capacidad para compartir creaciones *Futuras expansiones como DLC *Nuevo modo cooperativo para hasta 4 jugadores Argumento Space Hulk se sitúa en los aislados pasillos y cámaras de una antigua embarcación, conocida como Pecio Espacial, perdida en la inmensidad del espacio. Los jugadores lideran un pequeño grupo de valientes Exterminadores de los Marines Espaciales en una feroz batalla por la supervivencia contra hordas de depredadores Genestealers. Los Marines Espaciales son los guerreros mas poderosos de la Humanidad, defensores y guardianes del Imperio. Cada uno de los Marines Espaciales del juego Space Hulk lleva una voluminosa Armadura de Exterminador y van equipados con una sorprendente potencia de fuego. Solo los Marines Espaciales son lo suficientemente bravos y decididos para adentrarse en los pecios espaciales infestados de horrores y plantar cara a los temidos Genestealers que acechan en su interior. Enfrentando a los Marines Espaciales se encuentran los repulsivos y horribles Genestealers. Estas criaturas alienígenas provienen del espacio profundo con un único propósito: destruir. Son salvajes, bestias de seis extremidades con colmillos y garras capaces de atravesar la armadura de ceramita más gruesa con facilidad. Increíblemente fuertes y veloces, adaptados genéticamente para matar, los Genestealers son virtualmente imparables. Personajes *'Primer Capitán Michaelus Raphael' - El Capitán Raphael fue el antiguo comandante de la 1ª Compañía de los Ángeles Sangrientos a mediados del 41º Milenio. Ha liderado a su compañía hacia gloriosas victorias y es conocido por haber limpiado de Genestealers innumerables Pecios Espaciales. Su enfrentamiento más notable tubo lugar en el 596.M41, cunado lideró una fuerza compuesta de ocho Exterminadores en un asalto sobre el notorio Pecio Espacial designado como Pecado de Condenación. *'Biblotecario Calistarius' - Como joven Lexicanium, el Hermano Calistarius sivió como psíquico de batalla del Librarium de los Ángeles Sangrientos, y sirvió como miembro honorario de la 1ª Compañía bajo el mando del Capitán Raphael durante la limpieza del infame pecio espacial Pecado de Condenación. Calistarius se acabó convirtiendo en el mítico y poderoso Bibliotecario Jefe Mephistón tras superar con éxito la maldición genética conocida como Rabia Negra. *'Sargento Lorenzo' - El Sargento Lorenzo sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía bajo el mando del Primer Capitán Raphael. En ese momento tenía más de 650 años estándar y era un veterano de más guerras que ningún otro Exterminador de la 1ª Compañía. Pese a sus logros, una derrota le obsesiona. Como un Hermano de Batalla más dentro de una escuadra de la 3ª Compañía, Lorenzo fue uno de los 50 únicos supervivientes que escaparon del desastroso abordaje de un Pecio Espacial en el Sistema Secoris 600 años atrás. Sus Hermanos de Batalla fueron masacrados a su alrededor y, aunque fue absuelto de toda responsabilidad, continúa cuestionando su propio coraje y compromiso. Cada día, Lorenzo es perseguido por estos pensamientos, y cada noche durante seis siglos ha rezado por una oportunidad para redimirse. Finalmente, ese momento llegó, después de seis siglos los Ángeles Sangrientos tenían la oportunidad de eliminaran este triste evento en la historia de su Capítulo durante el abordaje de un segundo Pecio Espacial, designado como Pecado de Condenación. *'Sargento Gideon' - El Sargento Gideon sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía bajo el mando del Primer Capitán Raphael. Tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. El Sargento Gideon era considerado un individuo inconformista, encantado de hacer ostentación de la doctrina y la tradición si es necesario. El armamento que lleva lo corrobora. Antaño, Gideon fue miembro de una Escuadra de Exterminadores de Asalto, pero después de ser ascendido a Sargento, sustituyó su martillo de trueno y su escudo tormenta por el bólter de asalto tradicional y una espada de energía. En la batalla siguiente, uno de los conductos internos de su servoarmadura de exterminador se rompió debido al impacto de un rifle orko, dejando inmovilizada una de sus piernas. Gideon declaró que el cambio de armamento había ofendido a su espíritu máquina. Desde entonces, no ha vuelto a renunciar a su preciado martillo trueno y al escudo de tormenta. *'Hermano Claudio' - El Hermano Claudio sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. Un guerrero de la Escuadra de Exterminadores de Asalto Leodinus, es muy hábil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sus armas preferidas son un par de devastadoras Cuchillas Relámpago. Miles de adversarios han caído bajo las hojas de acero de Claudio durante siglos y es alabado entre sus Hermanos de Batalla por su completa dedicación a ellos. A bordo del Pecado de Condenación, los miembros de la escuadra de Claudio fueron aniquilados por el ataque sorpresa de un Genestealer, llenandolo de una furia helada y del deseo de una venganza sangrienta. *'Hermano Deino' - El Hermano Deino sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. Para entonces, Deino había combatido junto al Sargento Lorenzo durante la mayor parte del último siglo.Ha sido recompensado con el premio al Mejor Tirador del Capítulo muchas veces durante años, demostrando una puntería casi sobrenatural tanto en el área de tiro como en la batalla. Del mismo modo que sus camaradas Ángeles Sangrientos, Deino se enorgullece de la persecución de la perfección y ha llevado la puntería a su máximo nivel. Además de su Emblema al Mejor Tirador, lleva el Bólter de Asalto personalizado que le hizo ganar ese premio. Deino combina las reacciones rápidas con nervios de acero, y sus Hermanos de Batalla se enorgullecen y se reconfortan con su calma y eficacia en el disparo. *'Hermano Goriel' - El Hermano Goriel sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. En su anterior vida en el tóxico planeta de Baal, Goriel fue el líder de una despiadada banda de guerreros conocida como la Élite Asesina. Aunque se ha cuestionado muchas veces su moral, los procesos de condicionamiento del Adeptus Astartes han fusionado su ferocidad natural con la disciplina de un verdadero Marine Espacial. Se ganó los honores de Marine de Asalto cuando sirvió con dedicación en la Escuadra de Mando del Capitán Raphael. Desde que se unió a la 1ª Compañía hace ya veinte años, se ha convertido en un miembro muy valioso de la Escuadra Lorenzo y, posteriormente, tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. *'Hermano León' - El Hermano León sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. El Hermano León no habla mucho, pero su devastador Cañón de Asalto es lo suficientemente elocuente para ambos. Para León, sólo hay una cosa que le importe en la batalla: su índice de muertes. Cuantos más guerreros tenga el adversario, más alegre y feliz está León. Cuando no combate, León es muy meticuloso con sus armas y armadura; les hace pequeños ajustes o añade sus propias letanías y bendiciones a sus Espíritus Máquina. Esto ha creado un poco de controversia con los Tecnomarines del Capítulo, que han pedido insistentemente que el Sargento Gideon prohíba a León manipular su armamento cuando no vaya acompañado de alguien de su orden. *'Hermano Noctis' - El Hermano Noctis sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. Es portador del título de Castellano de la Torre Negra, sólido y fiable como una roca. El Sargento Gideon ha contado con la mente clara y la inamovible paciencia de Noctis durante años. Aunque Noctis suele ser criticado con humor por ser aburrido y desapasionado, tener poca imaginación y por obedecer todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra, éstas son las cualidades que un comandante más necesita. Si una rejilla oxidada o un túnel frío y húmedo necesitan ser protegido, por el Emperador, el Hermano Noctis lo hará como mejor sabe o morirá en el intento. *'Hermano Omnio' - El Hermano Omnio sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. Es un Marine Espacial un poco raro comparado con sus Hermanos de Batalla, los Ángeles Sangrientos. Omnio se guía por la lógica y por la curiosidad intelectual. Es muy analítico, llegando a ser incluso distante, una cualidad que, a veces, provoca ciertas sospechas entre sus Hermanos de Batalla; pero también se sabe que en combate tiene la mente clara y puede responsabilizarse de los análisis tácticos más vitales. El Sargento Gideon bromeó una vez diciendo que Omnio era un Servidor al que habían ascendido a la 1ª Compañía Compañía por error, pero Omnio no entendió qué había de gracioso en aquellas palabras. *'Hermano Scipio' - El Hermano Scipio sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Tomo parte en la famosa limpieza del Pecio Espacial conocido como Pecado de Condenación. Es un guerrero veloz que piensa con los pies y se adapta a las situaciones nuevas con una rapidez sorprendente. Ha sido declarado como material potencial del Sargento Exterminador, pero su falta de comunicación lo ha echado atrás. Scipio suele ir a su ritmo y trasmite sus experiencias a los demás miembros de la escuadra. Sin embargo, el ingenio de Scipio ha evitado la muerte de la escuadra en más de una ocasión. *'Hermano Valencio' - El Hermano Valencio sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Limpiar el Pecado de Condenación de alienígenas es el primer objetivo al que el Hermano Valencio debe hacer frente tras su entrada a la 1ª Compañía. Después de haber servido a los Ángeles Sangrientos por poco menos de cien años, Valencio sigue siendo joven en comparación con la media de los demás Exterminadores, pero se ha ganado su sitio entre ellos con sus acciones directas y valientes en una docena de guerras. Para los demás miembros de la Escuadra Lorenzo, éste sigue siendo joven, desesperado por impresionar a Lorenzo desde que el Sargento le salvara la vida durante el Cataclismo de Threxian. Los Ángeles Sangrientos piensan que Valencio es impaciente, algunos dicen que imprudente, pero sin lugar a dudas su valentía está por encima de todo. *'Hermano Zael' - El Hermano Zael sirvió en la élite de la 1ª Compañía a las ordenes del Primer Capitán Raphael. Desde su infancia, navegando por el mar de ceniza de Baal, Zael conversa cada día de su vida con el Emperador. Rara vez sonríe, pero en su pecho lleva el fuego de la esperanza. Su paso de perro fisgón a uno de los elegidos del Emperador demuestra que los Ángeles Sangrientos pueden superar cualquier obstáculo. Zael lleva el Lanzallamas Pesado de la escuadra, que utiliza para descargar llamas purificadoras a los miserables que se oponen al Imperio. Zael sabe que la humanidad está destinada a gobernar las estrellas. De hecho, intenta asegurarse de ello. Su creencia en sí mismo y su valentía inquebrantable le hace ser una presencia fiel y tranquilizadora en la Escuadra Lorenzo. Historia El desastre de Secoris Artículo principal: Desastre de Secoris En el año 996.M.40 una patrulla de la Armada Imperial de travesía por el Sector Secoris detecta un enorme pecio espacial entrando a la deriva en el sistema, atraído por la fuerza gravitatoria de la estrella. El cuarto mundo del Sistema Secoris era un Mundo Colmena muy poblado, habitado por más de cincuenta mil millones de humanos, el centro de la actividad comercial y militar, y la amenaza provocada por la cercanía del pecio fue inmensa. Evitando abordar la nave con su tripulación, el comandante de la flota envió un mensaje astropático a la cercana Fortaleza monasterio de los Ángeles Sangrientos en Baal. El Capítulo respondió en su totalidad y, liderada por el Comandante Sangallo, la fuerza de los Ángeles Sangrientos llegó a Secoris en tres semanas. Cuando los Ángeles Sangrientos asaltaron el masivo pecio espacial encontraron una fuerte resistencia, treinta minutos más tarde, los Genestealers fueron despertados de su hibernación en gigantescos grupos. Poco después, el avance de los Ángeles Sangrientos se vio rodeado por miles de Genestealers. Con el fuego de cobertura de los Exterminadores de la 1ª Compañía, Sangallo intentó rescatar sus escuadras aisladas, pero se vio forzado a mandarlos avanzar para abrir un paso seguro hasta el punto de inserción. Los Genestealers advirtieron rápidamente la estrategia de los Marines Espaciales y atacaron para separarlos del deposito de municiones y el personal de apoyo del punto de inserción. Algunas Escuadras intentaron abrir una brecha para conseguir sus objetivos, mientras que otras se esforzaron por conseguir retirarse. Divididos, los Ángeles Sangrientos fueron cayendo, escuadra a escuadra, desbordados por el abrumador número de enemigos. La batalla terminó cuando Sangallo no tuvo otra opción que ordenar una retirada general. Se estima que fueron eliminados cerca de doce mil enemigos, parecian una corriente imparavle de criaturas. De todo el Capítulo, solo cincuenta Marines Espaciales sobrevivieron. Esta acción fue un completo desastre para el Capítulo. La vergüenza de aquella derrota los perseguiría durante más tiempo que las perdidas sufridas. El Pecado de Condenación Artículo principal: Pecado de Condenación thumb|El Crucero de los Ángeles Sangrientos se aproxima al Pecio Pecado de Condenación|339x339px En el año 589.M41, el destino, o quizás la voluntad del Emperador o las maquinaciones de los Dioses del Caos, dio a los Ángeles Sangrientos la oportunidad de reparar las profundas heridas en el alma del Capítulo causadas por la derrota ocurrida poco más de seiscientos años atrás en el desastre de Sicoris. Los Ángeles Sangrientos fueron alertados por el Comerciante Independiente Borrak Vorra, capitán del Ventisca, que emergió del espacio disforme prácticamente encima del gigantesco pecio espacial, a pocos años luz del Sistema Baal, hogar de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Cuando a noticia llegó, los Ángeles Sangrientos aprovecharon la oportunidad para redimirse de su fracaso en el pasado. Bajo el liderazgo del Capitán Michaelus Raphael, perteneciente a la élite de la 1ª Compañía, los Ángeles Sangrientos enviaron una fuerza de combate para interceptar e investigar el pecio. Denominado Pecado de Condenación por los Ángeles Sangrientos, el pecio espacial era enorme, formado por los restos de casi una docena de naves distintas. Los escaneos realizados por el Comerciante Independiente revelaron una alta concentración de signos de vida alienigenas a bordo y el Capitán Raphael trató el buque al completo como territorio hostil, sospechando de una extensa presencia Genestealer. La Fuerza de Ataque Raphael se apresuró a interceptar el pecio, desplegó Escuadras de Exterminadores de la 1ª Compañía mediante Torpedos de Abordaje. Una despiadada batalla estalló en los miles de pasillos entrecruzados, cámaras y conductos al tiempo que los Ángeles Sangrientos combatían furiosamente contra la infestación Genestealer del pecio. Una fuerza de ocho Exterminadores de la 1ª Compañía exterminó a mas de 40.000 genestealers, purgando el Pecado de Condenación y saqueando sus secretos en nombre del Imperio. Recepción Adaptar un juego de mesa para PC es una tarea difícil. Los desarrolladores se enfrentaron con dos grandes preguntas: ¿jugar de forma directa y restringida y solo portar el juego básico? ¿O deberían aprovechar todo lo que un ordenador puede ofrecer y acelerar las cosas con gráficos sofisticados y nuevas funciones? Full Control Studios optó por la opción "straight and narrow" en su versión del clásico juego de mesa Space Hulk. Esta versión del legendario lanzamiento de Games Workshop de finales de los 80 está tan encerrada en la recreación del antiguo original, que bien podría haberse extraído de una cápsula del tiempo. '' Space Hulk '' ha recibido críticas mixtas a promedio. La presentación de '' Space Hulk '' es absolutamente fenomenal ya que Full Control Studios creó una interfaz atractiva para el juego. La atención por los detalles es impresionante y las voces en off de las distintas unidades de Marines Espaciales, los detalles de la interfaz y la pantalla HUD en primera persona de las unidades mejoran tremendamente el juego. La jugabilidad no es tan mala, pero la mayoría de las personas descubrieron que Space Hulk es demasiado estricto en su cumplimiento de las reglas del juego de mesa. Especialmente en lo que respecta a la sensación de fracaso relativamente castigadora cuando un nivel se complica debido a una mala tirada de los dados. Otro problema es que el juego general parece demasiado corto. Aunque las misiones son difíciles, con un total de 12 (sin contar el tutorial) la mayoría de jugadores se sienten frustrados por la duración del juego en general. La falta de contenido es un poco desalentadora para algunos, así como algunos problemas de errores modestos con el juego. En general, este juego satisface principalmente a fanáticos de Space Hulk o Warhammer 40,000. Véase También *'Warhammer 40,000: Space Hulk (Videojuego - 1993)' *'Space Hulk: Vengeance of the Blood Angels (Videojuego)' *'Space Hulk: Deathwing (Videojuego)' Fuentes *[https://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Hulk_%282013_Video_Game%29 Extraído y traducido de Warhammer 40k wiki en inglés] *[http://www.spacehulk-game.com/ Página Oficial de Space Hulk] *[http://www.gamespot.com/reviews/space-hulk-review/1900-6413794/ Gamespot "Space Hulk Review," por Brett Todd] *[http://www.ign.com/games/space-hulk-2013/pc-149864 IGN "Space Hulk" (2013) Review por Rob Zacny] *[http://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/2013/08/16/space-hulk-video-game-review_n_3767532.html The Huffington Post, "Space Hulk" Review: Games Workshop Classic Returns, Dice and All, by Michael Rundle] *[http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/space-hulk Metacritic "Space Hulk" for PC Review] Video thumb|398px|Trailer de lanzamiento.|centre EN:Space Hulk (2013 Video Game) Categoría:Videojuegos